The proliferation of mobile computing devices and the increase in graphics processing capabilities has resulted in a rise of augmented reality applications. For example, a user may capture image data of a real-world environment and augment that image data with a digital representation, often three-dimensional (3-D), that is “placed” into the real-world environment and which appears to exist in the real-world environment when viewed through the computing device. In some applications, the representation of the object can be viewed in real-time from different angles, just as objects existing in the real-world environment. However, the representation of the object can look out of place or unrealistic in the augmented reality view; for example, the representation may appear to be floating in air or at an inappropriate size when compared to the other objects in the real-world environment being viewed in augmented reality.